Lunar Nightmares
by anythinggoesINC
Summary: Four years after the Three Kings saga, Team Urameshi find themselves in a tale of monotomy as there is peace between all three worlds. But, in the dark corners of Demon World, a new threat arises... Full summary inside OC Pairings :3 18 Plus! WARNING!


**Lunar ****Nightmares**

Rating: M

Genre(s): Action . Drama . Romance

Warning(s): graphic violence, lemons, crude language, rape

Additional Note(s)/Warning(s): While this story is a YuYu Hakusho story, we have added our own characters for our, and your, entertainment. If you don't like what happens to the characters of YuYu Hakusho, please click the back button, because your flaming on our original characters will not influence our writings in any way. Literary criticism however is appreciated and will be accounted... As well as favorites and reviews!

Disclaimer: We do not own YuYu Hakusho. However, Agi-Sama owns Kantara and Kira, and Lolli-Dono owns Chris and Guru. Please do not steal our characters!!

* * *

The evening was quiet as KoEnma rested against his big chair. His right hand ached from stamping papers all day. His brain was rotting from the monotony of it all. It'd been four years since the last major; well really, any kind of case came up in Spirit or the Human world. Enki, the former ruler of the Demon World, had one the Demon Tournament once more, so KoEnma knew there would be no troubles coming from that end of the universe.

KoEnma sighed. He almost missed the danger, the guessing, the strategizing, and the victory. Now all there was to do was stamp papers. KoEnma actually missed the old days.

"LORD KOENMA!!" The familiar blue ogre in his signature leopard loincloth burst into the room.

KoEnma eyes opened, "Yes Ogre?" He said calmly, thinking the ogre was just being as flamboyant as he usually was.

"TURN ON THE TV!!" The ogre ran across the room and grabbed the remote from the corner of KoEnma's desk. Jabbing his finger on the "on" button, the large screen in front of the two flipped on to reveal a geographical graph of Demon world. In the far right corner of the screen, a red dot blinked continuously. "LOOK! LOOK!"

"Jeeze Ogre calm down! And don't snatch--" KoEnma snatched his remote back, "--things that don't belong to you!" KoEnma growled at the ogre. It was too late for his antics.

"But George wants you to look..." The blue beast whined at his lord, pointing towards the screen.

KoEnma thwacked him on the head, "George needs some Ritalin. Now what do you want?"

The ogre ignored his lord's remark and ran to the screen, pointing at the red dot. "There's a high amount of demon energy radiating from these caverns! It just popped up on the radar!"

"Hm?" KoEnma hopped off of his chair and walked over to the screen. Looking up through half closed eyes in barely peaked interest, KoEnma's eyes fell onto the blinking dot's location. Taking a moment to process the information as it flew through his head, his amber eyes widened to the size of saucers and he screamed. The information too much for him, KoEnma fell back onto his toddler sized rump. "I-I-I-Impossible!! This can't be real!!" Hyperventilating now, the Jr. Lord's eyes stayed fixated on the screen.

"Lord KoEnma?" George bent down to get a better view of his lord. "Do you know who the demon aura belongs to?"

As the question left the ogre's mouth, KoEnma immediately latched his small hands onto the beast's yellow hair. As the demon flailed about, KoEnma yelled into his oversized ears, "YOU BETTER BELIEVE I DO!! NOW STOP STANDING AROUND AND GO GET ME BOTAN!!"

Upon the screen; Before Ogre could leave... A woman appeared upon the screen. She had a very innocent appearance about her... Except for the fact that blood was all along her mouth... Within her silver locks... Everywhere. All over the walls... Many demons twitching along the floor. It was Enki's throne room.

"HI THERE!! Miss me, KoEnma?! You should!! It's been over 4 thousand years since we last talked!! How've you been?! I've been fine!! Besides the being locked away for so long!!"

The woman was grinning almost demonically. Her long, thick, pointed tongue couldn't control itself as it licked the blood from her thin lips and fangs...causing them to glisten beautifully. Within her grasp, a throbbing organ pulsed - The woman tossing it up and catching it…then repeating. It was a heart... A heart--

"I rather enjoyed the nice little breakfast!! The Peace keeping Demon was lavishing!! Thanks!!"

With that, she stopped tossing the heart of Enki in to the air - Biting in to it as blood squirted in all directions... Tearing it apart and swallowing half of it. When she finished swallowing the one half... She popped the other in between her lips...finally done while licking her bloody clawed fingers.

"Mmmm Delicious..."

Those deep, slitted spheres of ice opened and glowed evilly toward the screen, her finger tip still between her lips.

"I'm coming after you... I'm going to finish what I started... And this time... You cannot stop me... Ta!"

And with that - The woman grinned and slashed through the communicator... Causing the other side to fuzz... And leaving KoEnma in a state of utter panic.

The Ogre's eyes were wide before he shook himself and ran off... Screaming for someone to call for Botan. When someone did, Botan was there in less than 10 minutes. She ran through the large double doors of his office and stopped at the stiff Prince.

"KoEnma!! What's the matter?"

Recovering from the initial shock, KoEnma hid his face in his hands, mumbling an "Oh dear." every few seconds. Botan had to repeat his name twice before he looked up. Trying to regain some form of calmness, the toddler lord stood. "Botan...I'm sure by now you've heard of the blip of energy that popped up in the caverns of Demon World. That blip was caused by a demoness by the name of Kantara. Records from four thousand years ago show that she was a fearsome demoness who almost destroyed all the worlds."

As KoEnma spoke, he traveled back to his desk. "Luckily, we were able to trap her within a casing of stone and ice, practically banishing her from the world all together...She's been released and her attitude is as pleasant as ever. I need you to go to Human world with the records and inform Yusuke of what's going on. Tell him to keep an eye open, and that this woman is absolutely no one to trifle with.

"Uhh.. K-Kantara.. S-Sir? Are you sure it's she?"

Botan cringed... She knew that name... She was a young 'Ferry Girl in Training' back in those days. Her deep spheres of purple stared at KoEnma for a moment before she nodded...gaining a determined look in her innocent, bubbly face.

"Yes sir!!"

Her oar appeared in her palm. She grasped it tightly as she bolted toward the Human world as fast as it could take her.

"Hmmm..."

Kantara stepped out of the barrier between worlds... So... They had taken the Makai barrier down? How... Odd. Did they honestly think that demons would, for long, keep their word? She grunted, letting her bare foot touch the ground below her... Caressing the soil of the human realm--

"What the?!"

The carrot-top stopped suddenly. He was beside his three best friends... They had decided to go out to eat (after taking three hours to convince the darker one)... But something... Felt very wrong.

"Guys... Did you feel that?"

He questioned - Letting his beady ebonies glance to the three others. It felt like... The balance between the worlds had shifted. Not in the good way, either... He caressed his arms... Goosebumps... That was so rare lately.

"It felt like... A shift of power in the world..."

Yusuke stopped mid bite as an electrical wave of shock when down his spine. He grunted and pulled the burger away from his mouth to stare out the window of the diner. Kuwabara could be brilliant at times. There was a strong aura of demon energy seeping through the windows, but the actual source of it all seemed so far away.

The raven then turned to face the smallest of the four who sat adjacent to him. Earlier, he had assumed the position of one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded. The pose was the same, but now Hiei's body looked a lot more rigid, and his ruby eyes had opened wide.

Finally Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Smell anything?"

"Unfortunately... I do... But I cannot spell a certain... Form for this power."

Kurama grunted - Turning his head to the distraction that was now... Botan. She was panting... Flustered...a worried expression was plastered upon her innocent, bubbly face. Kuwabara glanced to the blue haired ferry girl... Before shifting uncomfortably in his seat--

"What's wrong, Botan?"

"K-Ko... Enma.. K-KoEnma said..."

Before Botan could finish... A woman walked in to the diner... Her long silver locks shimmering from behind her. She was... Tiny... Smaller than Hiei without a doubt. She kept her eyes lowered to the ground... As if concentrating on the path she walked. Botan's eyes flashed to where the woman was... But gasped... Her cheek suddenly being sliced... A trickle or two of blood falling from the wound.

"W-What the?!"

Kuwabara growled as the woman reached the desk and she smiled softly to the cashier.

"A... Water... Please?"

The Cashier nodded - Charging her for the bottle of water...

"One dollar, please?"

He asked, the woman looking all around for a dollar... Before pulling one from her.. Dark cloak. With an even more innocent smile.. She nodded and began to walk away... Placing the bottle to her lips. Her face tilted toward Botan and the others... a grin exposing fangs before she walked out.

"T-That was odd.. Anyway. KoEnma sent me to tell you guys about... some... woman that is on her way to the--"

"AHH!!"

Kurama's eyes went wide... Botan and Kuwabara glancing over their shoulders... The Cashier's arms and legs were suddenly severed from his body. Blood spilling in all different directions… many of the customers screamed.

"Hehe… Ahh... Lovely water this is."

The silver maiden whispered to herself from outside the diner; Listening to her victim scream…before manically laughing as she walked in to the crowd...and disappeared.

No longer caring if humans had seen him or not, Hiei murmured a quiet, "I'll find her." and disappeared with a whoosh of the air.

Yusuke paled at the sight of the blood as many customers around him cried out in fear, while others screamed for a medic. Yusuke looked in the direction of where the small woman went. "Well Botan...I think we just found her."

Kuwabara gasped from the disassembled man to the door that the woman had walked through only moments ago, "N-No way...That's not possible. She was so tiny..."

Yusuke growled, a dark glare set on his face, "I don't care if she's shorter than Hiei! No one rips apart a body around me and gets off scott free!" With a grunt, Yusuke took off at top speed out the door, determined to find the girl, even though he had no clue where he was going. Soon he lost himself in the sea of people. Skidding to a stop, the raven looked around and yelled in frustration as she was nowhere to be seen.

--

Several miles from where Yusuke and his friends were, Hiei stood on the edge of a roof. Slowly removing his hands from his pockets, he untied the band that hid his Jagan eye. Focusing his energy, the eye began to glow a soft purple and open. He had to find this woman. It wasn't because he cared for the poor sap that was killed, for everyone knew Hiei cared nothing for humans. They were sick, weak creatures to him. But the way this woman ripped apart his body, and cut Botan's cheek with a mere glance intrigued him...He wanted to fight her.

--

Near the edge of the woods...closer to the opening of the Makai - The woman in the cloak sat against a tree trunk, still sipping softly on the water she bought earlier. It was delicious... She would not deny. Yet...there was that taste of human in it. She always associated the disgusting, metal taste with them…the purity of everything gone when their horrid race came in to existence. It sickened her... Yet...she couldn't deny the pleasure she got from hearing their pitiful cries as she tore them apart - Once in a while.

"Hmm... So the half breed decided to follow... Hehe. This shall be good."  
Those deep, dark ices turned down to the bottle which she had finished... Watching as it melted slowly in her hand. This emiko child... Well... He shouldn't be too much to handle…maybe a small thorn in the foot sort of pain.

"Botan! You still haven't told us anything about this woman!!"

"I don't know much else!! Only that KoEnma is really frightened of her!! So she must be a threat!"

Kuwabara growled loudly.. She was not much help... Running along side her and Kurama as Yusuke bolted ahead... Who was this woman? Where did she come from? Obviously she was not human...at all.

"Kurama... Do you know her?"

He asked with a tilt of his head - Those beady black staring deeply in to the red head's orbs of forest green... Maybe Youko knew of her...

Kurama kept his eyes forward however, simply doing his best to sniff out Yusuke's scent. However, setting his physical body and awareness to a cruise control-like state, the redhead turned his vision inward to speak to Youko. "I do not know her, do you, Youko?"

Darkness surrounded Kurama for the longest time, before a soft snicker and a bit of silver light shot into his peripheral vision. Facing left, he saw his other self emerge from the darkness, surrounded by a glowing aura. The Spirit Fox, Youko Kurama, had his arms folded against his chest as he stared down at Kurama. "I know of her, little Shuichi. However, I only know the legends. Today was my first time ever seeing her. She was...well, told to be, a beautiful yet tiny woman. Her appearance seemed harmless enough, but with one glance she could shatter worlds as if they were a pebble. She sought to take over the worlds and, would have won, if the first Spirit Detective hadn't stopped her and sealed her." He shrugged at the end of his story. Turning back to Kurama, Youko tapped his chin with a clawed finger, "It's odd though...How did she get out of her bindings? They were meant to hold her forever..."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Kurama snapped back to reality, hearing the sound of Yusuke's voice.

--

Hiei's eye soon opened to it's full potential, and in a blinding glare, it shined through the city, searching for the woman. Hiei breathed out as the Jagan did it's work. It was just unfathomable, yet so remarkable, that a woman could hold that much power. It intrigued him, her power. Hiei wanted to know the source, and why and how it had been created...

"Hmm..."

_Come on, Little Emiko... You can run much faster than that..._The woman grinned when she thought to herself...a small, music box appearing in her hands. She opened it slowly...letting the tiny music beginning to play.

Her grin turned in to a frown...

_The tiny girl ran... Her mother beside her. Rain fell... Thunder roared... Lightening stuck. The other-worldly woman panted as she held tightly to the ethereal child's hand... Others followed. Humans. Masters. Murderers. Whatever the child could think of that was horrid in the world... That was what they were.__**Smiled**__._--

The girl gasped when she saw her Mother fall to the ground; A spear deep within her ankle... Silver blood flowing from the wound. The child knelt down.. Her mouth moving but no sound escaping... Yet the woman merely--

The image faded when the small music box closed... The icy spheres turning upward to glare daggers in the direction... The human Spirit Toy... And his friends. She could smell them.

"_Come on... Come for me..._"

She hissed.

"So!? Do you know her Kurama?"

Asked Kuwabara again... The two of them now in the woods with Yusuke far in front... Botan now able to use her Oar since they were away from the mortals.

Kurama shook his head. "No. I do not know her. Youko does, however. He said that many years ago she was a fearsome demoness who almost destroyed all three worlds. The first spirit detective locked her away, but she was released by someone...Youko said that with a mere glance, she could destroy mountains..." Kurama could hear Kuwabara gulp, and fought back to do it himself. She was not the ordinary demon they usually faced...She was far more dangerous. "...We'll have to exercise extreme cautio--"

"HEY YOU STUPID MIDGET!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I'M SICK OF WALKING THROUGH THE FRIGGEN COUNTRYSIDE LOOKING FOR YOU!!" Yusuke bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Kurama rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "Oh Yusuke..."

--

Hiei 'hn'ed as Yusuke's words flew through his ears. He was closer to her than any of them...He had to get to her first. Stomping on a branch, Hiei flew through the air and landed in a clearing, skidding to a halt. Looking up, Hiei's rubies fell onto the small woman in front of him. She was...silver...

"Ah! So one of you showed up... I was waiting... And waiting can be such a bore."

The woman replied with a gentle sigh of her lips - Slowly bringing her hands to the hood of the cloak... And pulling it down. Her long, flowing tresses of silver fell against her thin, almost breakable shoulders. She had the face of a very, almost innocent angel - Ice blue eyes to match... Her body glowing with an other-worldly light... Almost holy--

"Name's Kantara... Pleasure's mine, Hiei of the Glacial Village."

"Yusuke do you really need to yell?! And are you sure it's such a good idea?!"

Botan asked with a very frightened expression; Kuwabara wondering the same thing at the moment. He stopped... His eyes going wide... He felt it... That power shift again. Instantly his head turned in the opposite direction... Causing Botan to stop floating for a moment.

"GUYS! It's that way, come on!!"

And instantly, he took off once more.

"... So... You wanted to fight me, yes? I can sense it in your demeanor."

She merely stood there with a grin upon her face... One, at first glance, wouldn't think she was the person to do such a horrible act... Back at the diner.

"Hn." Hiei took his sword from behind him and unsheathed the blade inches from his face. He then tossed the sheath deep into the woods and took his stance. "I wonder...Why don't you try that trick you pulled on the diner guy on me?" The fact that she knew his name was somewhat surprising, but Hiei cared not how she knew or why she knew. All that mattered was that his blood was racing, his adrenaline pumping...He hadn't felt that in a long time...Not since he had fought Mukuro. Not wanting to dwell on things of the past, Hiei made a swift take to the air, and came down slashing his blade towards her face.

"You think a little blade can stand up to me?"

Kantara grinned darkly... Watching as he stopped in mid down strike. His blade suddenly burst in to many different pieces; As if they were merely shards... Which floated sweetly away from its hilt... Like slowed raindrops in a storm.

"ON YOUR KNEES!!"

Many slices and cuts appeared all over the Emiko's flesh - Slicing, opening, draining him of his blood. She grinned once again and gently tilted her head... Which tossed the emiko boy in to at least five separate trees... Then ground sliding foot after foot away from the woman who did not even lift a finger.

Quickly the grass beneath Hiei's flesh became red with blood. The pain on his back was immense, forcing him down onto his stomach even though the force of the trees was no longer there. Her power was terrifyingly quick, and deadly, however, Hiei was never known to back away from an opponent or quit...And he didn't take to kindly to orders either. Forcing himself to ignore the pain on his back and the cuts in his skin, the Emiko pushed himself onto his feet and jumped back from her. Moving quickly, Hiei removed his coat and began to unravel his bandages that encased his right arm. Regardless of the pain, the feeling he got from her power was exciting.

"Hmm?"

Kantara raised an eyebrow... She was amused, to say the least... That after an minor attack like that, he was still on his feet. It also... Intrigued her; Inspired her, if one would say. Taking a step forward - Her slight grin turned down... Something didn't feel right... Instantly pulling her foot back to where she originally stood.

"... The Dragon, yes? I have only seen it once... Swallowed the man who tried to wield it whole, it did... Are you actually going to try?"

"Your ignorance surprises me. Here you know my name yet nothing of what I'm capable of?" Hiei's arm was completely bare now. His hand began to shake as black electricity coiled around his arm to settle in the emkio's hand. Soon, black flames engulfed his fingers and a low rumbling of the Dragon could be heard. "You see Kantara; I'm not going to try to use the Dragon..." Hiei bellowed then, releasing the Black Dragon high into the sky, where it coiled and turned on him, intent on swallowing him whole. It raced with lightening speed and widened its mouth to engulf Hiei's body. As the dragon passed through him, Hiei smirked as the Dragon's figure began to die and shape to fit his body, caressing it lovely with a black flame. "I am the Dragon."

"Oh my... That is something special, yes?"

Kantara watched when the dragon finally disappeared... Melting with the shape of his figure. The sudden urge to _break_ him came over her... She hadn't felt that in YEARS... No... Centuries... Maybe even longer. Slowly her icy spheres closed - And his heart... Began to slow. Each beat became very painful... And she couldn't help but grin.

"... Half fire you are... But half ice you are also... I wonder... Can that part actually smother the flames? Let's... Find out..."

Another beat... Another shot of pain through his body. His bones felt like they were burning... Aching... His throat felt as though it were constricting his very breath. Denying him any oxygen. Kantara's eyes opened only half way... Glazed over... Crimson... Deadly like his own. His turned to what her's were once... Blood beginning to fall from his lids. She grinned darkly as the dragon in him was slowly being suffocated... By the ice of his other half.

"... As I thought..."

Again the pressure came back. It felt as though his life was being sucked from him very slowly, making every moment more painful than the last. Hiei could feel his fire dying, and the ice within him take over, something he had not trained himself for; for fire was all he knew, all he lived on. The heat, the pain, the pleasure. Ice he didn't care for. Invisible needles stabbed at his skin, biting away his existence, breaking him down. He stumbled slightly, losing his footing. His vision became impaired as the blood seeped through his eyelids. He felt numb...almost dead...

And yet...so alive. It was very rare, no, it had never happened before. Never before had anyone gotten so close to killing him. Hiei wanted to live to feel the pain again. He wanted her to hurt him again, to feel the ice go through him and the oxygen sucked from his lungs, only the way she could. Slowly, Hiei could feel the fire returning. His back was getting warmer. Hiei began to break out into a cold sweat, the liquid running off of him in beads as he forced his fire to return.

The pain was immense, trying to fight back her ice with his fire. The two were locked in a stalemate...One would have to give sooner or later.

_What?!_Her eyes went wide - A small cut forming against her cheek... Silver blood falling from the wound. That had.. Never happened before! No one had ever spilt her blood... It surprised her so much that she pulled away from him.. Her eyes returning to the deep freeze wasteland they truly were. What... How.. Had he done that? Slowly, one trembling hand came up and smeared the blood... Causing her to grin.

"Well... Well... Well... You're stronger than I first gave you credit for..."

Her fingertip then placed itself between her lips... Suckling for a moment on her own blood. The shivers of surprise... The ANXIETY of being cut... Oh it had been long gone... And finally returned. Her claw scraped at her fangs... Causing a soft, eerie, high pitched noise. Kantara then grunted when she heard his friends coming to the 'rescue'...

"You have lost this round, Hiei... And since your friends are here.. I cannot give you the pleasure of death. Till next time.."

And with that.. She laughed... Disappearing in to a silver shimmer of light.

Hiei's rubies snapped back into place as she revealed that he was actually worth her time. Somehow, instead of how he usually would respond, in a condescending way as if to say he was stronger still, he could only smirk in thanks. _Till next time.._ Truly he couldn't wait. Hiei almost fell backward, he caught himself however, and pushed himself to stand up straight. Misjudging the push however, Hiei only succeeded in pushing himself completely forward, forcing him to fall on his face. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Hiei!!" Yusuke ran into the clearing, seeing the Emiko fall into a pool of his own blood. Was this girl really that strong that she could take out Hiei?

"_Awaken... My Little Emiko..._"

--1 Week Later--

"Ah! You're awake!"

It was Keiko... Leaning forward and softly dabbing at the Emiko's flaming cheeks. He was out cold for an entire week... Along with major blood loss... Some contusions, a high fever... And a few moans and grunts about... Something in his sleep. The brunette smiled when his beady crimsons finally opened... Showing that he was, indeed, recovering.

"About time!!"

Yelled Kuwabara - The whole group was there... Obviously at Keiko and Yusuke's shared apartment. The loud mouth grabbed a seat near the flame boy... Growling as he placed his cheek to the head... Since he sat in it backwards.

"KoEnma said you're lucky to be alive... And he wanted to ask you some stuff.. So he's here too... With the rest of them."

Hiei was startled by the number of people in the room. Jolting up, he had to clutch at his stomach in pain.

"Careful Hiei. You don't want all the trouble that Botan and I went through to be lost, yes?" Kurama was there, leaning on the bed post, chuckling down at Hiei's fright. Hiei responded with a growl to Kurama.

"Couldn't have that." He hissed, none too pleased when Kurama only smiled wider.

"Hehehehe! HIEI!!" Yusuke tossed his bowl of cereal at Kuwabara, who barely caught it without spilling all of the milk. He jumped onto the bed beside Hiei and put him in a chokehold and then proceeded in giving him a noogie. "It's about time you woke up!"

After another few minutes of laughs by the group, and growls by Hiei, KoEnma cleared his throat. "Well, I'm certainly happy to see you awake Hiei. But, could you tell me, WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" KoEnma chomped down on his pacifier in emphasis. Everyone except Hiei, who could really care less, stared in surprise at KoEnma's sudden outburst. "YOU CAN'T JUST DROP OUT OF THE SKY AND ATTACK A BEING LIKE KANTARA! YOU'RE LUCKY SHE DIDN'T KILL YOU, YOU DOLT!"

"...Well then that solves it." Kurama said, after a moment or two of silence, "You do know a lot about her don't you, KoEnma?"

KoEnma then straightened himself up. "Yes. She's probably the single most terrifying demon to roam this planet, worse then Sensui even. She's unstable...There's no telling what she'll do if she gets to chance...So Hiei, I need you to tell me, was there anything specific about Kantara that stuck out? Anything we can use even as a canvas to draw out the strategy?"

"...Nothing really. Other than the fact that she can move anything and everything by just her will power alone. There's no strategy against that." Hiei murmured.

"Well!! Why is she so unstable? I mean.. Why does she hate _humans_ so much?!"

Asked Kuwabara while he ate the cereal that Yusuke gave him - Causing Botan to give a rather sickened expression... Keiko glaring at him and yelling at how 'That's impolite to talk with his mouth open.' Before anyone could say anything else... It was as though time stopped for Hiei; His world going dark.

"_Momma!! Y-You can't leave yet!! Not yet!!_"

A child's voice screamed... Thunder cackling madly... Lightening flashing across his eyes. The world was spinning, his friend's mouths moving but no sound escaping.

"_I'm sorry... My precious one.._"

"_B-But what about our escape?! W-We were supposed to live happily.. E-Ever after.. Like.. R-Real families do!_"

It then stopped - Botan beside Hiei and gently shaking him back to reality with her squeaking voice.

"Hiei!! Hiei!! Are you all right?! Your eyes just rolled in to the back of your skull for a second.."

"Man! You must have been hit pretty hard..."

Kuwabara said once more as the girls went back to making sure he was 'all right'...

Hiei didn't respond to the girl's gentle nudges. When his eyes happened to roll forward, they just bore into the wall. "Her family was hunted by humans." Hiei said, his eyes never leaving the wall, "They...slaughtered her family...That's why..."

"So she's getting revenge?" Yusuke turned from Hiei to KoEnma, who nodded in agreement.

Hiei could understand the anguish of revenge. When those hags from the Glacier Village threw him off the cliff, he thought of nothing but revenge until he came back, and discovered that the women were already dead...The cold had consumed their hearts...But those hags weren't like humans. No, humans thought of nothing but war, and hate. Hiei could understand why she so desperately wanted them dead. They were a young, ignorant, and violent race.

"Well! That doesn't mean _all_ of us have to suffer!!"

Kuwabara yelled - Causing Botan to growl. He was so LOUD! Even louder than HER half the time! Shizuru had come in at the right moment, as always, and gave him a good whack over the head... Causing Kuwabara to yelp and glare.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't you understand anything!! It's drilled in to her skull by this point! _We_ know not all humans are horrid.. But to her.. We're all the same. Greedy, hateful breed of monsters. And you know.. I personally don't blame her."

"How could you possibly be on her side, Shizuru!!"

Botan asked with a confused expression.. Keiko's head was tilted down in a bit of a depressed state...

"... That's so sad... No wonder she's like this."

"Ah come on!! That should give her a reason to hate and kill the ones who did slaughter her family!"

Botan winced.. Slowly looking up to KoEnma. Only she and he knew that... There was, of course, more to the story than just her family being killed. They knew that she was in the Chapter Black tape.. Along with her Mother... And that she had seen more than her share to make her, as such, unstable.

KoEnma looked down to Botan and whispered a soft "Shh" that only she could hear. It was a fact that no one else needed to know about.

"Yeah...And when you've had crap like that stuck in your head for...years...it's not that easy to get out." Yusuke murmured, also feeling a bit of pity for Kantara.

Kurama held his chin in thought. The wheels in his head were beginning to turn. "...It's a long shot...but..." Everyone turned to look at him, "Do you think it's possible to get her to trust one of us?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Kuwabara yelled... Once again; But Shizuru wrapped her arm around his neck and placed a firm hold on his mouth... Staring at Kurama. Keiko, leaning in, also seemed interested... Botan suddenly broke in before Kurama could continue to explain.

"But even still... If we _do_ get someone to gain her trust... We'll only have to place her under a seal again.. And _if_ she gets out _again_... Who KNOWS what hate she'll harbor then."

She was right in a sense... But Shizuru shook her head... Allowing Bortan to close her mouth and letting Kurama finish.

"Okay, red head... We're listening.."

"Botan's right. If we seal her again, she'll harbor not only a hate for humanity, but a hate for all, and if she got out again she'd probably finish off all three worlds, instead of just the ones human's inhabit. That's why I said it was a long shot. The other part of the idea is that, KoEnma, in all the years you've known of Kantara, what has caused her the most pain? Has anyone gotten close to killing her?" Kurama turned to KoEnma now, waiting for answers.

KoEnma shook his head however, "All of Spirit World records indicate that not a soul has been able to even put a scratch on her after she was released on the worlds the first time. And now, well, after centuries of being locked up, there's no telling what she's capable of."

"Well..."

Shizuru grunted... Who would be able to get to Kantara the easiest? It then came to her. She glanced over to Yusuke.. Maybe.. Maybe he could?

"What about you, Yusuke?"

"Urameshi!? He doesn't know the first thing about women!! I should go!"

"And watch you get torn from limb to limb? I don't think so. You don't seem.. Her type."

"Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"Yup."

"Some sister you are..."

Kuwabara grunted as Shizuru rolled her eyes.. Botan placed a gentle finger upon her lips. It could... Be done. She respected most people who could.. At least prove a challenge? But... Could Yusuke really--

"Do you think he could, KoEnma?"

The blue haired girl asked with a tilt of her head.

KoEnma held his chin, debating. It was true enough that Yusuke was immensely strong, what with both the Dark Tournament and the Demon World Tournament under his belt, there was no question that Yusuke could take Kantara on if she was to get…vicious. But at the same time, two tournaments of experience, four years all together, didn't even measure up to the thousands and thousands of years Kantara had. If she could disembody a person with just a look…there was no telling what she could do to Yusuke. And without Yusuke…humanity didn't have a chance should another villain come along and decide to destroy Human World the way Sensui attempted. No…Yusuke wasn't right for this…KoEnma couldn't risk it…The Spirit World needed him far too much.

"No." KoEnma said after a long silence. "Yusuke isn't right for this." Another silence followed along with a sigh from Hiei.

…Which automatically got KoEnma's head spinning. "Hiei!" He shouted, pointing at the small demon. "You fought her and survived." Not to mention the type of past they both had…Maybe…Hiei…

--

"My my my... So the grand wolf has finally been cut... Is this the first time?"

"Quiet child... Before I rip your tongue out and feed it to you..."

Kantara slowly walked in to the Cavern to Demon World... Standing in front of where Sensui had tried to break the barrier. The Spirit World, in their desperation due to her return... Placed the Kekkai back up... Which only made her sneer. The male against the wall watched carefully... His dark, deep browns turning to the tree where his brother was still screaming in agony. He wouldn't release him just yet... Not yet--

"Open it."

"I was planning to..."

Kantara growled once more. She hated being bound to this little devil... Raising her hands toward where the 'hole' once was... Now completely closed. Unlike Sensui... It would not take her days... It would only take her but a few moments... As long as she was not distracted. Her eyes slowly closed... The boy against the corner grinning even more as she re-opened them... To see the glaze they had taken on. The atmosphere in front of them, right above the little pond, ripped wide open... Revealing the Kakai still in place.

"Hmph... Foolish Reikai..."

With a loud cry that sounded out like a howl - The earth shook... Violently... As well as the city nearby... The Kakai all but shattering. When she had finished, Kantara lowered herself to the ground... Panting softly. She had used too much in one day alone... Instantly, demonic insects flew from the new barrier... It would take maybe a day for the bigger ones to show.. Since they were a little slow on information.

"Ahh.. Excellent..."

"... Now... I need rest..."

_**Talk about mad power, eh!?**_Chris jumped at the sound of Guru's gnarly voice. The red-head sighed and fixed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Had he been focusing that hard on the small woman's power? He was usually always aware of his other self.

_Hush Guru! _Chris hissed at the demon in his mind.

_**Shut yer fuckin' mouth! I do what I want!**_Chris sighed and said no more. Aggravating Guru wasn't on his schedule for today. He hoped to simply linger in the background and do as he was told. Anything Guru said was irrelevant today, however loud it was. More importantly, the Kekkai barrier was down, and Chris now had to focus on protecting himself. As the insects flew from the gaping black hole, Chris huddled himself a bit closer to his master...

He could sense the mad, raw power coming from deep within the hole, and truly wanted nothing to do with it.

"...Uh...K-Kira?"

_**Damn pussy! THEY'RE JUST FUCKING BUGS! God you're such a wimp...**_

Kira grinned softly - A barrier softly coating itself over he and Chris... Whatever insect got too close... They were be fried to a crisp. His eyes lingered to Kantara, who watched the bugs in the sky... Flutter close to her.. But instantly explode. Her head was beginning to bother her... That was never good. One clawed hand brought itself up to clutch the bridge of her nose and skull... Oh the pain of a migraine.

"Oh dear dear Chris... Do not worry.. They will not harm us. Now.. Kantara.. I have to have you do one more thing."

Kantara raised one, tired, heavy lid and looked at Kira once more... His soft, gentle movements walking through the barrier he kept around Chris... And to his still screaming brother in the tree. He leaned his head in one direction... Signaling her to take over. With a groan... She got up slowly... Walking briskly toward where this... Disgusting excuse for a trick was. The moment she laid eyes upon it... It melted.. Releasing the elder Toguro from the death hold.

"There... Now let me rest.. If I use any--"

"One more..."

"Grrr..."

Instantly Kira was up against a wall - Kantara's eyes glazing over and burning a deep brimstone red... He felt as though he was choking... His insides on fire!

"**I NEED TO REST! ANY MORE AND I MIGHT JUST TURN ON YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF LIVING FLESH AND TEAR YOU APART MYSELF!!**"

And with that.. Kira was dropped to the ground.. Coughing loudly and holding on to his neck as Kantara fell to her knees once more... Eyes closed.

As Kira walked out of the barrier Guru screamed bloody murder, _**OF COURSE THEY CAN'T FUCKING HURT YOU! THEY'RE FUCKING BUGS FOR FUCKS SAKE!!**_In a sense Chris could feel a bit of Kantara's pain as she clutched the bridge of her nose. A vicious migraine described exactly what Guru's outbursts were like, and Chris gripped his head in pain.

As Kira thudded against the wall did Chris look up. Kantara's screams forced him to take a step back, and even silence Guru. Perhaps she should yell more often...But as Kira crumpled to the floor, Chris forced his way out of the barrier to his master's side.

He didn't touch him, but bent over him in a worried manner. "Kira! Are you alright?!" Chris's eyes were wide at the strength Kantara possessed. It was wise not to meddle with her...much pain and anguish would come from it...

Kira coughed loudly - Gripping his throat slightly. When Chris ran to his side and asked him if he was all right... Kira just nodded and glanced to his elder brother... Looking half dead on the ground. Kantara took a single glance as well before grunting... Kicking him softly in the side. What a wretched creature... Trying to destroy his ugly blood by becoming a demon... It disgusted her on the highest level.

"... He will awaken soon."

She groaned and walked from the cave silently... Kira's eyes watching her every movement until she was consumed by the darkness of the tunnels. He rose to his feet, gently dusting himself off as he helped Chris as well... Then looked back to the darkness.

"... That creature confuses me."

When Kantara had left the cavern's mouth, she walked in to a small field of Lunar Lilies... Her expression seemed.. Sad.. Distant.. Lonely. One of her clawed fingers traced the petals of one, feeling the sweet gusts of wind blow her long tresses of silver in many directions - Whipping at her stoic facade... Her dark cloak slightly falling from her shoulders... Her icy spheres caught sight of a small bird that landed upon her hand.

"... Are you going to leave me too, little bird?"

Kantara winced when it whistled in reply... Reaching over with her other hand and caressing it's tiny skull... The moment its wings opened, they fell off... Causing the tiny bird to cry out in pain and twitch in Kantara's palms.. But she only smiled.

"There.. Now.. You won't have to.. Leave me..."

--

Botan gasped as KoEnma suggested Hiei. "Lord KoEnma! We can't send Hiei to do this! If you haven't noticed, he's bedridden right now! Have you already forgotten how long it took to stitch him back together?!"

"Stitching him back together is one thing, Botan. Picking up pieces of the body is another." He gave Botan a stare as to silence her. When she simply looked confused he sighed before continuing, "Don't you see? Hiei's the only one who's faced Kantara in many a millennia and survive. Regardless of the fact that he's bedridden and something of a vegetable right now, he's the only chance we've got."

A thoughtful silence coated the room before Kurama 'Hmm'-ed in agreement. "He's right. Why would Kantara leave Hiei alive if she's been made out to be this ruthless killer? It makes no sense. Hiei…" The kitsune's emerald eyes floated down to look at the Koorime, "Hiei must have done something special."

"What could Hiei have done?"

Asked Kuwabara - His head tilted in confusion. But before anyone could say anything else, Keiko and Shizuru felt it was time for all of them to go to sleep--

"Everyone... It's been a long day. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Keiko whispered - Causing everyone to glance up and toward her innocent smile. Shizuru nodded, slowly taking a stand and looking around to everyone else.

"Keiko and I set up small beds on the floors... And pulled out the couch. Hiei, you can rest in the bed for tonight. Everyone else.. To the floors and couches."

Kuwabara grumbled - Thinking it was best that he slept in the far corner of the room... Since, knowing the girls, it was boys in one room... Girls in another.

"All right.. Fine.. Night everyone."

As everyone cleared out of the boy's room, Kurama found a cot near the glass doors that reflected the light of the full moon. He sighed contently and lied down on the bed. There was a lot to think about now, but nothing could get solved with a weary mind, Kurama knew that.

What was best was for everyone to rest, especially Hiei. If he was to face this new foe, he needed all the rest he could get. And if Kurama was to help him, he would need it too. The kitsune yawned and laid his head on the pillow, his body facing outside. Kurama's last glimpse was toward the powder white moon before his emeralds closed and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**Agi-Sama: **-Wave.- Thank you for reading! Chappie one is donnnee! Now. Reviews? Yes yes. They are very pleasant. Along with cookies and milk. Om nom nom. :3

**Lolli-Chan:** Thank you everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter! Stay tuned for chapter two, you won't regret it! Bai bai! Click the review button on your way out, yes?


End file.
